Mistaken - Katelyn x Laurence Fanfic
by ArevaloIA89
Summary: It's been a 2 years since everyone returned from the Irene Dimension, 1 year since Garroth returned, and a few months since Garroth and Aphmau have become a couple. And now, Laurence is left to his own devices. But that won't last for much longer as Christmas approaches...


**Mistaken - A Katelyn x Laurence Fanfiction**

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

 _Many have heard the phrase 'you find love in the strangest places'. But much less have heard of finding love at the strangest times. In my case, it was right after losing my long-term love to my best friend. After being so infatuated with Aphmau for so long, I didn't think anyone would be interested in me. But, someone proved me to be sorely mistaken._

It started in a peaceful time; the Phoenix Alliance was flourishing, the Capital was built, and there had been no trouble for an amount of weeks. I was sprucing up my house and decorating for the upcoming holidays. My place wasn't small, but it was definitely not close to being large either. Anyways, I had just finished hanging strands of garland above a small fireplace. When the faint sound of knocking on my door caught my attention from the other room. I hurried to open it, but who was waiting from me came as a surprise. "Aphmau? What are you still doing here? I thought you were supposed to leave to Bright Port with Garroth hours ago." Questioning thoughts filled my head, but I wanted to hear her answer. "Oh, Lord John said we would have to wait another day or two. Apparently they are having some troubles with a smaller village close by." She replied. I nodded, but I still had one more question. "Also, why did you stop by here...?" I asked, still mildly confused. "Oh, right! Well, I just wanted to check on everyone. Like I always did back in Phoenix Drop..." I could tell by her distant look that she was having some reverie of her time as Lord of Phoenix Drop. I waved a hand in her face, laughing as she jumped. "Hey! That's not funny!" She tried to sound serious, but she couldn't help but smile. "I think you know that's not true." I chuckled. I almost wanted to lean in and kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. Garroth may have stole her from me, but her was still my best friend. It was almost like Aphmau could read my mind, as she smiled gently, a look of, almost pity, in her eyes. I just shook it off, but obviously she wasn't going to let me get away that easily. I shouldn't have expected anything less from her. "Laurence-" I already knew what she was going to say. I had gotten this speech before. "Aphmau, it's okay. I'm okay." I say, but she doesn't let up. "What about Katelyn?" She teased, but I failed to understand the joke. "What about her?" I asked, tilting my head to the right. "You think you would like her?" She laughed, and understanding hit me quickly after. "Wh-what?! Katelyn... I-I don't think so..." I said, trying to keep myself from blushing. Why did I allow her to drag me into this topic? She just smiled, starting to take a step back as she calmed down. "Well, I'm going to go find Aaron. No one has seem him all day." She said, and before I could even finish my reply, she was gone. I thought that maybe now I could clean the house in peace, but, of course, that was false hope. The minute I had closed the door, it swung open again, almost hitting me as it did. "Hey!- Oh..." I mumbled, unable to look at an infuriated Katelyn. "I heard your conversation with Aphmau." She said flatly. "So?" I failed to see the problem with anything. But she clearly had a reason. "So?! So, am I not good enough for you, or something?!" I had never seen her like this. She got angry occasionally, but this was different. "What do you mean?" "I mean, you think I don't like you? You have the nerve to just assume that?" She snapped. I knew she didn't mean it, but I decided to twist her words and use them against her. I do it a lot. "So, you do like me?" I smirked. Her cheeks flushed a little pink and she avoided my eyes. I was originally joking, but it seemed like I was actually on to something. "I-I didn't s-say that..." She said, lowering her voice. "Are you sure?" I teased, taking a step closer to her. She backed away, trying to keep her distance, and she almost stumbled over herself. She just nodded, staying silent as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "I...I..." She obviously didn't know how to answer. I don't know if she had caught on to my teasing and wanted to get me back, or if it was real, but she gave me a quick, smug smile before lurching forward and pressing her lips to mine. I stared, wide-eyed at her, but from some reason I couldn't force myself to pull away. I ended up closing my eyes and holding her against me, until she slowly pulled her head back. "Heh... uh, s-sorry..." she said, her face bright red. I felt a hot blush creeping up my cheeks as well. I let go of her and took a few steps back, leaving some distance between us. "Well, that was... uh... unexpected..." I smiled a little. I thought maybe I was shaking. Katelyn definitely was. "Uh, I'm g-going to... um... I-I guess I'll go patrol the wall..." She was pretty obviously trying to get away, embarrassed by the whole incident. "Uh, yeah... I'll, uh... see you later..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. As she shut the door behind her, I sat on my couch, my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I had just done that. But, when I looked above where me and Katelyn had been standing, mistletoe hung, swaying on the string it hung from.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _So this was just a short Katelyn x Laurence story I made on my spare time and decided to post it. I hope you enjoyed this and there may be more short stories like this in the near future!_


End file.
